You're Mine!
by Otaku'25
Summary: Who knew Sting the cocky playboy of the football team would fall head over heels for Lucy the quiet nerdy girl! It's about Sting and Lucy's daily lives in Fairytail High and other places. These are probably gonna be one-shots, maybe? Sorry, not a good summary. Please read xD! Chapter 2 : Confess! Please Review! ( )
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I'm an amateur at this so please be easy on me! I accept criticism, just not too harsh :P! Anyways well I'm not sure if this is going to be a story, it's kinda more like one-shots about what happens in their daily lives. So on with the storyyy!

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

PROLOUGE

When Sting the cocky captain football player confessed his love to Lucy, It was no surprise the whole school was shocked. Well they weren't surprised that Sting got another girl due to his playboy attitude, but it was because this time he seemed very serious and also the girl he confessed to was Lucy. The nerdy quiet girl Lucy.

Lucy wasn't ugly definitely not, she was completely opposite. Lucy was a very pretty girl. She wore thick black glasses and always has her hair tied into a tight ponytail. Her fringe mostly covered most of her eyes which mostly seemed to take away the attention from her beautiful brown eyes.

The only reason why she was claimed to be "nerd" was that she didn't really like to socialize with people, she only had a few friends and also she spent most of her time at the library studying or reading. She also didn't like to keep her skirt high, like most of the girls in Fairy Tail High. So, she usually has her skirt below her knees.

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

When they first met it was at the library. Sting had to go find a book for his project, while Lucy was there as usual.

Lucy was carrying a stack of books to put on the table to read, unfortunately Sting was going the same way as her and wasn't keeping attention because he was on his phone.

*THUD*

"HEY! Watc-!" Sting was cut off as he was distracted staring at a blonde girl with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"uh- I'm sorry!" Lucy scrambled up and tried to quickly find her glasses, which she quickly found and placed on her face. She hastily picked up the books that fallen.

"No it's okay, here let me help you." Sting picked some books and followed her to the table where she placed the books on.

"Thank You, Sting-san"

"How do you know my na- , oh wait I'm the most popular guy in school. Of course you would know my name." Sting said with a smirk on his face.

Lucy, of course knew of Sting's cocky attitude but she never knew he was that cocky. It annoyed Lucy how much Sting thinks of himself.

"Well Sting-san I better be going know. Goodbye." gritting her teeth, she tried to walk away when a hand stopped her.

"You know my name, so it's only fair I know yours."

"Lucy."

"Hmm... Aha! Now I know your that nerdy girl who always reads books!" Sting said, quite proud of himself for remembering.

Lucy quite annoyed at this point glared at Sting and walked away.

_'Ughh! What's with him! Never have I met such a cocky bastard before! I hope we never bump into each other again.'_

Unfortunately for Lucy, that wasn't going to be her last encounter with Sting.

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

Sting was quite fascinated about Lucy. Out of all the girls in the school Lucy seemed to be the only one who wasn't drooling over his 'dazzling looks'.

This lead to Sting trying to 'bump' into her more often, to get to know her.

Sting was surprised of how feisty Lucy was compared to her image. But then again. Sting, liked feisty.

He was also quite shocked when he saw her without her glasses on. One word came into his head. _Pretty._ She probably had the prettiest eyes out of all the girls he dated, and that was a lot.

He also knew she had a good figure. By 'good figure' he meant a pair of good racks. How? He could feel them when she fell on top of him on the day when they met at the library.

_'Hmmm... if she took off her glasses, fixed her hair, and wore her skirt a bit shorter then she would probably be one of the hottest girls in school.' _

He smiled imagining what Lucy would look like.

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

After a lot of encounters Sting seemed to be quite attached to Lucy, whenever he had free time he would always go and talk to her. This of course irked her but Sting was good company so she didn't really mind. They soon began to become really good friends.

It took a while for Sting to notice his feelings for Lucy. It all happened when he finally got Lucy after all the begging to change a bit of her appearance.

On that day of school Lucy came wearing contacts, her hair down and her skirt as the same as most of the girls in school.

Let's just say the day was full of cat whistles, wolf howling and lots and lot of glaring from a jealous Sting. That day Sting finally acknowledged something.

**He was in love with Lucy.**

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

****It was horrible wasn't it!? ahh, I'm sorry! It's my first time so I'm not that experienced with this type of stuff! *bows head* BTW, This is the prologue. Please review! :) I'll try make the next chapter more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Hi! AHH! I'M SO ANGRYY! I deleted the chapter by mistake so I had to write it all over AGAIN! Oh, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It's my first story so it's takes me a while to get ideas -.-! Anyways I think I'm going to change the rating to T. Just to make sure every chapter will be a one-shot, and it won't always be in Fairy Tail High. You see I'm really bad at doing plots and all that stuff, that's why I think it's better for me to do one-shots instead. You have been warned this chapter won't be very good!**

**CHAPTER 2: CONFESSING**

* * *

"I like you."

"Pft-! Sorry I'm not interested in guys."

"LOKE!" growled Sting. He was practicing his confession to Lucy, and so far Loke wasn't helping. Either were the two idiots a.k.a Natsu and Gray who were rolling on the ground laughing.

"BAHAHA"

"Shut up!" Sting smacked Gray and Natsu.

Putting up his hands in surrender. " It's easy. Just go up to her tell her you like her and that's it." muttered Gray, who didn't really see the point in why Sting was trying so hard."

"No not easy Gray. It's Lucy. She's always going on about all that romantic mumbo-jumbo stuff with Levy. So she's probably going to want a confession that will 'sweep her off her feet'."

"Why don't you confess to her at the final game tonight?" Natsu suggested.

... (o_O) Silence...

"Woah who knew Flame-Brain was a romantic?

"Whaddyaaa say Stripper!?"

Before a fight could start Loke pushed them aside. "That's not a bad idea, I think I remember seeing this before?"

"Loke, you've watched _'A Cinderella story'?"_ chuckled Natsu.

Blushing."N-! There was nothing else on, okay? How do you know about it then Natsu?"

"My sister made me watch it with her."

"Anyways as I was saying, Natsu's idea is pretty good. Lucy would definitely like that." Loke claimed.

Thinking for a few seconds. "She probably would, wouldn't she? Better find Lucy then and make sure she goes to the game. See you." waved Sting.

"Heh, never seen him so serious before," chuckled Loke. "Come on idiots don't want to be late."

"HEY" shouted Gray and Natsu

* * *

"Lu-chan~!"

"Levy-chan~!"

"Lu-chan Lu-chan, just finished your latest chapter. Hmm.. So tell me who's this 'Stephen' character in your novel? asked Levy. Knowing very well who it was.

Lucy blushed.

"I-it's no one L-Levy- chan!" she stuttered.

"Lu-chan, why don't you just confess to him? It's obvious he likes you~."

"Levy-chan 1. I don't know who you're talking about and 2. He's a playboy." Lucy denied. _'Plus he has all the girls in the school's attention, why would he like someone like me.'_

"But Lu-"

"LUCY LUCY!" came Sting's loud voice booming through the hallway.

Catching his breath, he straightened up . Smirked and then put his arm around Lucy, which of course led to Lucy taking his arm off her. He pouted at this.

Levy smirked at this.

"Hey Levy."

"Hey Sting, well I better go now I think I hear Gajeel calling me. Bye Sting, Lucy!" winking as she left them.

Lucy shot her a glare as Sting had a confused look on his face.

"Anyways... Lucy are you doing anything tonight?"

Tilting her head to the side.

_'Cute.'_ Sting thought.

"No, why?" asked Lucy.

Scratching his neck. "Well, umm... you know how it's the finals tonight? I was like hoping, if you would come?"replied Sting. Avoiding looking at Lucy.

_'I-Is he blushing?!'_

"S-sure," smiled Lucy. "Well I better go, don't want to be late for class!"

"Bye!" called Sting after her.

Pumping his fist in the air 'YESS!' Sting mentally screamed.

* * *

***DING DONG***

"M-Mira-san?"

"Hey Lucy!"

"M-Mira-san, what are you doing here?"

"Someone told me Sting asked you out~!"

"Mira-san I think you're mistaken. He didn't ask me out, he just invited me to the game plus everyone's going." sighed Lucy._ 'And I probably wasn't the only girl he invited to the game.' _

"But Lucy, I bet you weren't going to go until Sting asked you, right~?"

Lucy hesitated at this. She was right, she didn't have any intention of going. That was until Sting asked her.

"Anyways Mira-san, you didn't answer my first question. What are you doing here?"

Mira smiled mischievously.

"I'm here to help you look pretty tonight."

"Thank you very much Mira-san, but I-"

"Nope Lucy, I insist. Come on."

Lucy thought about this. Well it would be nice to look pretty for once. It's for Sting too, plus Mira's a model so... she gave in.

"Ok Mira-san."

After an hour of agony, in Lucy's opinion. She was finish.

Lucy was wearing a high waist floral skirt that showed off her pale skin and a white lace midriff top that showed a bit of her stomach . Let's just say that outfit did miracles for her figure. Lucy thought it was a bit too revealing, but Mira insisted that she wear it. She also said it was Summer so she won't be cold. Lucy's hair was put into a long loose side braid with a flower in it. Mira also added some light make-up and she was wearing contacts because Mira said she should.

"You look HOT!" shouted Mira.

Mira was right, Lucy **did **look hot.

"Thank you Mira-san!"

"When Sting sees you, oh you guys are going to fall in love and get married and have 100 bab-" Mira went on with a dreamy look.

"LALA! I don't wanna hear it!" Lucy childishly covered her ears.

"Come on Lucy. We better go, we don't want Sting to be worried that you didn't come~" smirked Mira.

Lucy blushed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Stop looking so nervous, she'll come." assured Loke.

Right now, Sting was searching the stands for about the 10th time to see if Lucy arrived. It was only 5 minutes till the game and still no sight of Lucy.

"GUYS GATHER AROUND!" It was their coach calling for them.

_'Well hopefully Lucy will come soon.'_

"Ok guys. We've been training all this season, it's all or nothing. We can't let our school down, put your hands in. Go Fairy Tail! Ok you guys have a few minutes before the game starts so just do what you want. " (A.N- I know cheesey .)

Sting and the team went to sit on the bench.

"Well, look who we have here." It was the captain of the opposite team, Midnight Fukazawa Of Oracion Seis. (just made up the last name)

"Tch, what are you doing here?" grunted Laxus.

"Just here to warn you that, **we're gonna crush you. **Just like last year."

Sting snorted. "Don't get so cocky, last year was just a fluke. This time we're ready."

The team shouted in agreement backing Sting up.

"We'll see!" murmured Midnight as he walked back to his team's bench.

"What the fuck is his pr-" Natsu started but was interrupted.

"Hey guys, you ready for the game?" smiled Mira.

"Nee-chan you came to watch?" asked Elfman.

"Of course, it's the finals. Why wouldn't I come?"

"Hey Mira, you haven't by any chance seen Lucy have you?" questioned Sting.

"Oh she's right he-"

"Mira-san where should we sit?" A sweet voice asked.

All eyes turned to the owner of the voice, it was a beautiful blonde girl.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" claimed Mira.

Everyone probably had the same thought right now._'That's LUCY?!'._

"W-why are you guys staring ?"

Lucy felt really awkward right now. No one would say anythi-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" blurted Natsu.

Lucy started blushing.

"Natsu!" Gray quickly put his hand over Natsu's mouth.

"MFPH!" Natsu was dragged away by Gray.

Sting wouldn't move, he was so shocked._'Damn Lucy!' _Sting was about to go to Lucy when a rush of orange passed him.

"Lucy, my princess, be mine." stated Loke who was kneeling in front of kissing her hand.

"What the fuck man!" Sting shouted as he shoved Loke out of the way.

"S-Sting!"Lucy gasped, surprised by Sting's actions.

"H-Hey Lucy, you look nice," complimented Sting.

Lucy was about to reply, when Sting smirked.

"You dressed up for me, didn't you?"

"B-BAKA, No I didn't!" stuttered Lucy.

While all this was happening Mira was in dreamy mode again.

"ON THE FIELD NOW!" shouted their coach.

"Good luck Sting!" Lucy shouted after him.

Sting smiled. She's so cute.

* * *

The score was 29-29 there was only one minute left.

There was sweat running down Sting's forehead. _'Have to win this.'_

Natsu had the ball and was running forward.

"Sting!" Natsu shouted. Throwing the ball to him.

Sting ran but was nearly running out of energy. He looked at the crowd and saw Lucy smiling and cheering him on. _'Yup, have to win this!'_ With Sting's last part of the energy he lunged over the line.

**"FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THE MATCH! COOOOLLL!" **Shouted Jason the commentator.

The whole team ran up to Sting and threw him in the air.

"STING! STING!" yelled the team.

_'Better get to Lucy fast, now's my chance!' _

Sting was about to run up to Lucy, when he was stopped by Jessica one of the cheerleaders.

"Hey Sting~ you did great, what about we hang out at the after party? she asked flirtatiously, winking at him.

"Sorry Jessica, no." he said trying to push her when he caught sight of Lucy leaving.

* * *

Lucy was so happy when they won the match, she was about to congratulate Sting when she saw Jessica going to him.

_'I knew it. Tch, I was so stupid thinking he would ever like me.' _Lucy felt like was about to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed her.

"LUCY!" Sting shouted, happy he caught her before she left.

"S-Sti-"

She was interrupted by Sting's lips on hers. Just when she was about to respond he pulled away.

"I like you Lucy."

"Stin- wait, you what!"

"I'll say it again. I like you Lucy."

Lucy thought it was a dream. Sting said he likes her! OH MY GOD STING LIKEs HER!

"Hey Lucy, you th-"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Sting and kissed him. Sting obviously not minding responded quite quickly.

"I like you too."

"You do?" Sting asked again just to make sure.

Giggling she responded." Yes, I like you Sting Eculiffe!"

Sting lifted her up and twirled her around.

The crowd cheered then very loudly. What the two didn't notice was that the whole crowd was watching the confession through the mega screen.

Embarrassed Lucy hid her head in Sting's chest. Sting chuckled at how cute she was.

"Oh and Lucy?" asked Sting.

"Yeah."

"I don't want you dressing like that."

"W-Why? Do I look bad?"

"No," Sting chuckled. "Opposite of that actually. It's just that too many guys stare at you!" he growled.

"Jealous?" Lucy giggled.

"Yes, very!" answered Sting childishly.

Sting suddenly started taking off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" she blushed.

He took it off and put it on Lucy. It didn't cover as much as he hoped, but it covered more than her outfit did.

"Now everyone will know you're mine!" he said possessively.

"I love you." Sting said before pulling Lucy for a passionate kiss. As the crowd cheered again.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Mira who was just coming back from the bathroom saw the whole confession on the screen.

She got a nosebleed then fainted right there on the spot.

"Natsu help me carry Mira she fainted, _again_." shouted Gray.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N - I hope this was a little bit better then my last chapter.**

**Please reviewww! again criticism is accepted, but not too harsh, ne?**

**Click the button down below, and you'll make my day fo sho! Ya, I'm crap at rhyming (-.-") Anywayss, see you next time! Sayōnara!**


End file.
